Gate of the Demon
by astronomyluvr
Summary: SupernaturalStargate SG1 Xover.....Who really is the yelloweyed demon? And what connection does he have to the Ori? Read for more and review. DisclaimerI own absolutely nothing.
1. Prologue

Gate of the demon

………-- vision

...….-- host to symbiote

He shivered in his sleep, the visions disturbing him. Moving restlessly, he shifted and groaned as another wave bombarded him.

A stone circle stood in the middle of a concrete room, its inner rings spinning, pausing as a triangular light lit up. It repeated the process six more times and a whoosh of water splashed forward, retreating to stand vertically. Then, the scene changed to a bald man sitting at a desk, speaking into a red phone.

"Yes, Mr. President. I regret to inform you that SG-1 has been killed in battle with some alien creature that somehow broke its way onto the base," he said in a southern drawl.

Then there came flashes of four people as they laughed at the antics of one person in the group. A black man, who was very muscular and had a gold tattoo of sorts on his forehead, smiled. Another man, this one with grey hair, had his arms crossed across his chest as he glared through a mask of white cake icing. A blond woman giggled hysterically, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried not to laugh out loud so as not to offend him. The final member of the four, a young man in his mid thirties and wearing glasses, grinned grandly.

All of a sudden, the last person he saw turned to him without his glasses, and spoke in a mixture of different, all of which he understood.

"Brother, come and help. Beware the possessed enemy who'll strike you down," he said, leaving a final image of the ring and the entrance of a mountain. The Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

Gasping, he woke up, startling his older brother, who had been shaking his shoulders in an effort to wake the younger.

"Sammy. Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack," Dean chided, sitting on the edge of his bed as he watched his younger sibling make his way to the bathroom in the run down motel they were staying in for the night. "What did you see that got you so uptight this time, Sammy?"

"Quit calling me Sammy, its Sam," the young man replied. "I saw some kind of…alien device, I suppose, standing straight up and some kind of water splashed forward and it stayed vertical, Dean. A vertical wall of water. What kind of water stays vertical without something holding it there?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that you're going to spill the beans," Dean answered.

"Yeah. Umm, there was a bald man talking to the President, saying something about SG-1 being killed by an invading alien. I saw the original team, but the youngest member said something concerning a brother, to come and help, and to beware the possessed enemy who'll strike us down," Sam said, throwing some water on his face to wake him up.

"Okay. And where are we heading this time?" Dean asked.

"The Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs," came the off-hand answer.

_Next chappie---Daniel reveals a piece of his past that has been hidden from all, and Dean tries to confuse Mitchell about what he does for a living._

_Review………even though I write these chapters ahead of time, I appreciate any comments made…they can help with a future chapter. To clarify any future confusion, Daniel will be 34, Dean will be 29 and Sam will be 26._

_Do any of you know where I can find the ficcie where Daniel helps the Tollans and then runs away from Earth and meest up with those huge cats? I love it!_


	2. Trouble

Gate of the demon

………-- vision

...….-- host to symbiote

Pulling into a motel parking lot just inside the town limits, Dean cut the engine to the Impala and got out, Sam following suit. While Dean registered them, Sam got the gear from the back seat, all the while, keeping one eye open for any possible dangers that lurked in the shadows.

"Room number twelve," Dean said, tossing the key to the room in the air and catching it.

Grunting as to say that he understood, Sam followed his brother, each carrying a bag. Dumping the bags by the beds, they went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a research-filled day.

In the morning, Sam woke up first, showering and changing into a fresh set of clothes. He went out and walked to the nearest coffee shop, and bought two coffees-to-go and a bag of jelly-filled donuts. Walking back to the motel, he noticed how unnaturally quiet it was. Not taking any chances, Sam ran back to the motel. Then he felt something weighing about four hundred pounds slam into his back. Letting out a startled yell, he let his mind reach for a weapon. Grabbing the rock salt loaded, sawed-off shotgun that zoomed to him from the Impala, he jammed the weapon into the animal and pulled the trigger.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, his eyes going wide when he noticed the huge mutilated bear-like creature trying to maul his little brother. "Get to the car."

Hearing the report of the handgun that Dean held, Sam pushed off from the ground and ran to the Impala. Not too long after, Dean made it to the driver-s side and started the car up. Tearing out of the lot, they caught a quick glimpse of the motel's owner before he ducked out of sight when he saw the creature.

"Head to the mountain!" Sam said, grabbing a couple more rock salt rounds for the shotgun and two extra clips for Dean's gun.

They were within sight of the mountain when the animal caught up to them.

Jumping out of the Impala, the brothers aimed at the thing and fired away, easily catching the guards' attention. The animal, in obvious pain, threw its weight against the Impala, knocking down the brothers, but Sam was caught as the car, suddenly flipped. The creature snarled and used the car for cover as he tried to kill Sam.

"Hey, asshole," Dean suddenly appeared by Sam's side. "No one tried to ruin my baby, or tries to kill Sammy. That's my job." He fired the whole clip nearly point blank into the creature's head, dropping it instantly.

Soon, Dean had his hands held over his head as he was frisked for weapons. When they found none, they helped to get Sam out from the overturned Impala.

"No! Dean, stop!" Sam begged.

"Sorry Sammy, but you've got to come out from under there," Dean replied.

"No! I mean it. I'm losing control here," Sam said.

"Oh, shit, dude. Don't you dare blast my baby into orbit!" Dean almost shouted and regretted it when he saw the amount of pain his brother was in. Quickly, he took a seat next to Sam. "On the count of three. Guys you had better want to move. Ok, one… two… three!"

The car, miraculously, landed on all four wheels. Sam, now free, passed out, allowing the darkness to swallow him into its painless depths.

"Dr. Lam to the surface, Dr. Lam," one of the guards spoke into a radio.

Once Sam had bee settled in the infirmary, Dean was led to a brig room. He sat there for an hour before some one came to speak with him.

"I'm Colonel Mitchell," the man said.

Seeing no reason to lie, Dean answered truthfully. "Dean Winchester. I'm the real one and not some psychotic shape shifter hell-bent on destroying the human population," he said with a huge smile.

"Ok. That's odd," Colonel Mitchell muttered to himself. "Out loud, he asked: "What do you do for a living, Mr. Winchester?"

"Do you want to order some coffee and food? This might take a while," Dean replied and got down to telling the story.

_Next time—Daniel reveals a secret that he has kept from every one else and Dean gets an introduction to the program._

_Thanks to _**Artemisdesari****I'mcalledZorro****Patila **_and _**Quiet Fury**_(thanks for telling which story it was that i was looking for) for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Revealing the truth

Gate of the demon

………-- vision

...….-- host to symbiote

In the briefing room, watching from a closed circuit feed, General Hank Landry, Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson listened with interest. Being the only civilian in the room at the moment, Daniel Jackson understood what the young man could be feeling. Looking over the file he held in his hands, he gasped. Standing up from his chair, he ignored the questions that the others asked him. Heading to his office, he grabbed a small photo album from a locked drawer and made his way to the brig room where Mitchell and Dean were talking.

"Mitchell, can you leave for a while?" Daniel asked when he entered.

"Sure. Call if you need anything," Mitchell replied and left the room.

"Uh, can I help you?" Dean asked, eyeing the newcomer warily.

"Maybe I can help you. What do you know of your birth parents?" Daniel asked in return.

"Let's see here. Mom died in a fire and Dad raised us on his own. Why?"

"Because the Winchesters aren't your true biological parents. They died in an accident in a museum twenty-six years ago," Daniel answered. "I know, because, they were my parents, and I kept track of my brothers when we entered the system. You both found a very good home, but I was the one who had trouble."

"Fuck you. That's a lie," Dean snarled and attacked Daniel. Then he found himself suspended in midair.

"Do you think Sam's the only one in the family with abilities? I mastered mine a long time ago," Daniel said and lowered his brother. "Here, look at these."

Dean took the album and flipped through it. With every picture, he was convinced that this man was telling the truth. Then the realization hit him, hard. He had two brothers?

"I can have Dr. Lam run a DNA test for your benefit, if you want," Daniel looked straight into his brothers' eyes. "I know why you came. A demon's coming, and it's going to infest itself into an alien and kill us all. Come with me. I have something else to show you."

Following Daniel, Dean wondered if the whole base knew about this sudden turn of events.

"No, the base doesn't know about this. When I walked in, I fried the camera. The General and my teammates will know about you shortly," Daniel said and walked into the briefing room.

"Dr. Jackson. What is the meaning of this?" General Landry demanded.

"General, there are a few things that you don't know about me. Trust me. There's a hidden drawer in the desk in your office. If you don't mind, I'll get the paperwork and you can read it," Daniel replied. He dug around in the office and came out with a couple of folders. "General Hammond knew about this. And now you'll know. If you have any questions, ask me later."

"Daniel…" Colonel Samantha Carter stated before Daniel cut her off.

"Later, Sam, later," Daniel said and made his way down to the Gate room as some one was dialing in. "This is what our brother saw in his vision. I came here a little over ten years ago and translated Egyptian hieroglyphs to get this up and running. Even back then, I had crazy ideas about aliens using the pyramids as landing stations. Turns out, I was right."

"Cool," Dean said as the Stargate activated.

"Yeah, it is. The SFs have this under control. Let's go see Sam," Daniel led the way to the infirmary.

"It's kind of hard to figure out which Sam you're talking about. That blond Chick's called Sam and then there's little brother Sammy," Dean noted.

"Huh, true," Daniel agreed.

_Sam finds out about Daniel being related to him and Daniel starts telling his brothers about his lonely upbringing._

_So…What do you think? Are there any changes that you think I should make? Review, please and you'll each gat a virtual pizza._


	4. Acceptance

Gate of the demon

………-- vision

...….-- host to symbiote

Sam wasn't awake when they arrived, so Dr. Lam gave them the prognosis. "He's got a few minute hairline fractures and a broken arm, but other than that, he's just fine," she said.

"OK, if she's a medical doctor, and you're a doctor, what kind are you again?" Dean asked.

"I answered that one all ready. I'm an archaeologist and a linguist," Daniel answered, rubbing his brow. "We really are going to have to get together one of these days and exchange stories. Dr. Lam, can you run a DNA test between Sam and Dean and me?"

"Sure, but can I have a reason?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm pretty sure that these two are my brothers," Daniel answered.

"Brothers? I thought that you were an only child," Carolyn said.

"I'm allowed to keep secrets, aren't I?" Daniel replied

"You sure are. Hell, I'm sure that Bloody Mary couldn't even get it out of you," Dean spoke up.

Throwing the men a glare, Carolyn took a sample of blood from the three of them and ran it through a nifty device that the Asguard gave them. A quick search revealed that these young men did indeed have a relative on base, and that was Daniel.

"Wow. How will Sam react to that?" Dean wondered out loud.

"React to what?" a groggy Sam asked from the infirmary bed.

"Sammy, I'd like you to meet some one. This is Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, linguist, and our long lost older brother," Dean answered, bracing for the explosion that was about to come.

"What!" Sam shouted, his eyes wide. Tables and beds near him trembled and medical equipment flew through the air.

Carolyn watched the proceedings with wonder. She screamed when a scalpel headed her way, but stared in disbelief when a familiar voice shouted out a single word, causing every thing to drop to the floor.

"Stop!" Daniel commanded, his blue eyes focused on the scalpel that now rested on the floor. Turning, he faced Sam, making sure that his young brother didn't cause any more damage. "The proof is on that screen. Look at it very closely."

Sam's heart stopped as he realized that it was the truth. He had no memories of an older brother other than Dean.

"You were a new born when they died. They wanted me to protect you both, but when we were placed in the system and separated, I kept track of you as best as I could, trying to keep that promise," Daniel sadly said. "Mom and dad would be proud to see you both now."

Just when Dean was about to say something, his cell phone rang. It wasn't a call, but a text message. "It's dad," he told them, knowing full well that the others knew what he meant. "'Got a problem, meet me back home.'"

Nodding, Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Let's go," he said.

Carolyn opened her mouth to object, but Dean beat her to the punch. "You won't get him to stay in bed. He's too stubborn," the older Winchester, now the middle Jackson kid, replied.

"That sounds like some one I know," Carolyn said, eyeing Daniel accusingly.

"What?" Daniel said, raising his hands as if he was innocent. "And don't you two knuckle heads argue because I'm coming with you. You both need some one to keep you out of trouble."

Together, they arrived at the Impala without incident. While Dean checked to see if their weapons were still in the trunk, Daniel got in the back seat. They passed the checkpoint with no problem, and headed to Daniel's place so he could grab some clothes and then they were on their way to Lawrence, Kansas. As they drove, Sam and dean pestered Daniel about his life in the system.

Daniel reluctantly revealed that with each foster house he had gone to, he had been abused. He had ended up in the hospital once because he had been beaten severely. It had been the only time some one had cared for him since entering the system. A report had been filed, but nothing had ever been done. Ironically, he had lived in Lawrence for a while until he was legally of age and left, never to look back.

Sam and Dean were horrified. All of that pain that their brother had gone through while keeping an eye open for them was an eye opener.

_Wow. Never thought that Daniel would have been abused like that, did you?_

_Next chapter: they arrive in Lawrence and Daniel meets up with the foster father he had lived with there._

_Hey, people, please review. I'm a hungry little mongrel and those reviews are delicious, especially with chocolate sauce!_


	5. Hurt

Gate of the demon

………-- vision

...….-- host to symbiote

Arriving at Missouri's place, Sam and Dean went inside while Daniel took a walk. All of that talking about the past made him angry. He ignored the people who looked at him as he walked by, and he ignored the sweat that trickled down his face from the heat of the day. For some unknown reason, he found himself knocking on the door of his last foster house.

"Hi. Is this Benny Jones' place?" he asked the young girl that answered the door.

"Yeah, it is," the girl answered, keeping her eyes solidly fixed on the floor.

"Does he hurt you?" Daniel whispered, bending to a knee, tilting her face up, checking over the faded bruise on her cheek.

The girl nodded. She cringed visibly when heavy footsteps echoed.

"Who's at the door?" a loud voice demanded.

"Some one who remembers you as clear as day, you son of a bitch," Daniel responded, hiding the girl behind him. He whispered instructions to the girl, who ran off to do as she was told.

"The fucking useless piece of shit," Benny said once he recognized Daniel. One immense hand pulled him inside and slammed the door.

Daniel grunted when Benny punched him. He fought back, not willing to use his powers, knowing that he could kill in his angered state. Ducking under a blow that would have laid him out flat, he landed a right hook to Benny's jaw before the man picked him up by the throat and threw him down the stairs into the basement.. Dazed and bruised, Daniel couldn't fight back as his hands were tied behind his back with rope. Then, before he knew it, he was being slung over Benny's shoulder and brought upstairs.

Benny grinned as he dumped Daniel into a kitchen chair, grabbing a dishtowel and gagging the archaeologist.

Daniel suffered through hours of torture, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Sam stiffened at the same time as a small hand knocked on Missouri's door. He could _feel_ Daniel's anger, which was quickly fading to intense pain. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited as the psychic opened the door.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Missouri asked, comforting the crying child.

"Benny's hurting some one. That man was nice to me, and he knew that Benny hurt me," the child said in between sobs.

"Daniel," the two siblings said in unison.

"Missouri, call the police. That man who's getting his ass kicked is our older brother," Dean ordered. "Sorry for the strong language, Amy. We'll explain everything later, Missouri."

The little girl nodded in understanding, watching as the two ran out of the door and down the street.

Fifteen minutes later, squad cars surrounded the Jones' place. The sheriff got on the bullhorn to try and convince Benny to let his hostage go and to surrender. They got their answer ten minutes later, when a bundle flew through the air from an open window, landing nearby on the sidewalk. A deputy unraveled the towel-wrapped bundle after checking it over. It was a wallet, soaked in blood, containing Daniel's identification and a note.

'Don't try to come in. I'll kill him if I have to,' it said. Once every one heard what was written, a sudden scream pierced the air.

"Daniel!" Sam shouted, struggling as another deputy held him back from charging the house.

A sniper was posted in the house next door, waiting for a clean shot to take Benny down. Three hours later, Benny emerged, an arm locked firmly around Daniel's throat. For the first time since the entire incident began, Sam and Dean were truly scared for their remaining true family member.

Covered nearly head to foot in blood, Daniel looked too pale to be healthy, like he was the walking dead. His shirt was gone, showing the wounds he had received from a kitchen knife. His pants were soaked through with it. He was unsteady on his feet, his legs almost giving out on him, but his will kept him standing. His slightly glazed eyes were watching the bloodied knife held at his throat.

"Where's Amy?" Benny growled, keeping himself hidden by the door and using Daniel as a shield.

"She's right here, asshole," Dean said, laying a protective hand over the girls' shoulder.

"She's to come here and you'll get him back alive. If not, he dies right here in front of you all," Benny growled, turning his head inside at a sound that only he heard. Unconsciously, he lowered the knife and stepped back inside the house, dragging Daniel with him. A sudden spike of pain tore through him, causing him to involuntary stab Daniel before sinking down to the ground, dead.

Daniel himself sank to the ground, unable to stay on his feet any longer. He was tired, so tired.

Rushing to the open door before any member of the sheriff's department could stop them, Sam and Dean waited for a moment, listening for any noise and ran inside. The sight of Daniel sprawled in his own blood made them fear that he was dead. But the sight of John Winchester holding a bloodied dagger froze them to the spot.

"You know the truth," he whispered. "See me at Missouri's later. And bring him there when he's better."

Once he had gone, the brothers applied pressure to the wounds, doing their best to stop the bleeding. An officer came in to tell them and the newly-arrived paramedics that the ambulance wasn't working and that they would transport Daniel to the hospital by squad car. They quickly placed Daniel on a stretcher and then on the back seat of the car, and, with sirens wailing loudly, hurried to the hospital, where the linguist was immediately brought to the OR.

_There ya go people. Another chapter done and posted for you readers. Review when you see that shiny button at the bottom of the page. Criticism helps me understand what you, the reader, wants._

_Next time, you find out who has a Tok'ra, explaining the host to symbiote symbols. And Daniel gets out of the hospital, finally._


	6. Going Home

Gate of the demon

………-- vision

...….-- host to symbiote

Morning came, and the brothers waited, if somewhat impatiently on Dean's part, for any word on Daniel's condition. To their great relief, they got word around nine in the morning.

"Daniel's received multiple stab wounds, some of which were pretty severe. He has a cut on his face, which will leave a scar once it heals. The stabs in his legs nicked the artery. You're lucky you got here when you did. Any later and he wouldn't have made it," the doctor told them. "We're moving him to recovery and then to a private room where we will be monitoring his health."

"Thanks, doc. When will he be well enough to travel?" Sam asked.

"If you make sure that he gets plenty of rest, he should be able to leave in a week at most, barring any complications," the doctor answered and left to check on other patients before leaving for the break room.

"I'll go get the Impala and dad, and you stay here with Daniel. Keep him out of trouble, will you?" Dean asked. He left the hospital when Sam nodded his ascent. When he got back with John, he ran up to Daniel's room, John right behind him, anxious to see if his older brother was awake or not.

Luckily, Daniel was awake. His blue eyes zeroed in on John and he greeted the man in Goa'uld, watching in satisfaction as the man stiffened up for but a mere second before relaxing, allowing a look of confusion to overcome his features.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" John politely asked, trying to cover up his near slip.

"One question. Are you a Tok'ra or a Goa'uld?" Daniel demanded harshly, blue eyes blazing.

Eyes on the floor, ashamed that he had been found out, John answered in a low voice. "I'm a Tok'ra named So'ja," he said. Then he lifted his head and his eyes flashed to gold, fading as a symbiote spoke with its double echo voice. "How were you able to detect me? I sense no naquadah in your veins."

"I'm like Sammy here, but I also have a Tok'ra symbiote named Ker'wa inside me. I use my abilities to hide his signature from others who may recognize him. I'll be out of here in a few days," Daniel responded, knowing that the Tok'ra would react to the name of his symbiote. He was pleased to see shock play across John's face while his symbiote was in charge.

"Dude, seriously, what the hell is going on here? I think that Sammy agrees with me that you both have a lot of explaining to do," Dean said, anger in his voice, ignoring Sam's protestation about his nickname.

After explaining a bit about the Stargate, the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra, Daniel's eyes closed on their own accord, leaving John to fill in a few of the blanks. Within moments, he was sleeping. Also deciding that sleep was a good idea and a necessity, Sam and Dean left for a couple of hours, leaving John with their older brother, returning with Missouri and Amy. They spoke in low tones, not really wanting to disturb Daniel from his healing sleep. Not long before Dean was going to drive Missouri and Amy home, Daniel had a vision, shouting out in Goa'uld.

A yellow-eyed demon leering at him. He felt Anubis' ghostly half ascended form floating somewhere nearby. There came pain. There came the scent of fear. And there came the frantic calls for help.

"You are mine!"

His soul was ripped from his body, which became an empty shell, left to die out. He watched as Anubis took complete control of his body, deceiving those at the SGC, killing them all brutally. He saw as Earth was blown to bits, knowing that billions of people were dead for absolutely no reason at all.

"The time is coming when you all must fight back!"

Ker'wa's past flashed before him. Images of Ra's occupation on Earth and the times before that were shown to him. A scene of one of Ker'wa's hosts fighting off a demon. He saw flames erupting from a dead body on a ceiling. The Tok'ra's imprisonment in a stasis jar; the last image that he saw was of Ra's face as he sneered down at the symbiote.

"You must not give up just yet!"

"I will not give up! They will not die!" Daniel shouted in response

Daniel lurched out of bed and onto unsteady feet, his heart racing at incredible speeds. He yanked out the IV lines and took off the heart monitor and backed into a corner, shivering.

"Dude, Daniel, are you okay?" Dean asked, getting out of his chair and slowly approaching his big brother.

"Yeah," Daniel shakily answered.

"You were screaming about not giving up and not letting others die. Are you sure that you are well?" So'ja asked, using John's voice as to diminish suspicion.

"Yes."

A nurse ran in at that moment to see what the commotion was about and was startled to see Daniel out of bed, showing no visible sign of wounds. Ordering every one out of the room, she called a doctor, putting Daniel through what he dubbed 'torture'; a check-up that lasted well over an hour before he was declared fit enough to leave the hospital. Deep down, the doctor was very confused as to why her patient had healed so quickly.

"You tapped deep into Ker'wa's healing power. I have heard of it happening, but it is very rare that it occurs," John explained to Daniel as they exited the hospital's parking lot. Dean had brought Missouri and Amy back to the psychic's place and had returned to pick up his brothers and John.

A quick call to the SGC assured him that Sam and Dean would be able to accompany Daniel back to the complex, Amy included, seeing as the child had become very attached to the linguist. It was a relief knowing that the girl would be with some one who had gone through the same thing she had recently. Deciding not to pack any of her things, the brothers left Lawrence. Along the way, Daniel mentally stopped Dean from popping in his music, knowing that some of the song would have a negative affect on the little girl.

They arrived at the complex with bags of clothes for Amy that they had bought at a store stashed in the trunk. Daniel quickly ran inside to grab his car keys, and to have General Landry give two rooms for his brothers. Driving home to his apartment, they talked about simple things, such as what Amy wanted to be when she grew up.

"I want to be an archaeologist," she easily replied. "Because it's fun to learn about the past."

"Yes, it is," Daniel agreed.

Pulling up at his apartment, Daniel put all of Amy's new clothes in the washing machine and started it up. He made two cups of cocoa, smiling as Amy gazed around the den in wonder at all the artifacts that he had and answered any question that she asked him. When she was getting tired, Daniel put her in his bed and told her the truth.

"Amy, the system believes that I've adopted you. Now, I've asked for a week off from work so we could look for a small house. A friend of mine, Samantha carter, but we call her Sam, will come with us and help us chose. Is that okay with you?" Daniel asked the child.

Amy nodded, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

Hours later, Daniel was awakened from a peaceful sleep by the desperate cry of a child. Rushing into his room, he held Amy, comforting her as she lived through memories of pain. Slowly, she calmed down, falling asleep in his arms. Sitting in bed, Daniel's head slumped forward on his chest, asleep within minutes.

_There you go people. Sorry about the late update. With school and new episode of my favorite sows, I'm often busy now, so expect some late chapters._

_Next time on Gate of the Demon: Daniel encounters some one he thought that he would never see again and Jack O'Neill comes for a visit but ends up meeting Sam and Dean._


	7. Homes are Never Safe from Demons

Gate of the demon

………-- vision

...….-- host to symbiote

Sunlight was pouring through the window when Daniel woke up. Eyes squinting against the brightness, the archaeologist became aware that Amy was not in bed. Stumbling out of the room, he found her watching a documentary of the Great Wall of China. He entered his kitchen and quickly made himself a cup of coffee. Setting the mug down after taking a sip, he was tickled from behind. Whirling around, he saw no one. A giggle made him smile, the grin widening when he was Amy peek around the corner and giggle again.

"You have abilities just like me," Daniel deduced. A sudden feeling stopped him cold. Tackling Amy, he put her in a closet and told her to stay put. He had run back to the kitchen when a hand wrapped their long fingers around his throat. "You're dead." He croaked.

"I made a deal at a crossroads," Benny Jones said, his other hand tearing through Daniel and ripping Ker'wa out. He threw the symbiote in the sink, which was thankfully filled with water. The bloodied hand wrapped around Daniel's mouth and nose, smothering him.

Amy, having grabbed Daniel's cell phone when she was hurriedly placed in the closet, scrolled down the directory until instincts made her stop and press speed dial on one Jack O'Neill.

"Hello?" General Jack O'Neill's voice came over the line. "Is any one there?"

Silently, Amy slid the phone closer towards the door, knowing that the man would be able to hear Benny's words.

Jack turned pale as he listened to the threats that the man was saying, punctuated by harsh muffled groans of pain. What made him gasp was the name that the guy used. Daniel. "Listen, whoever's there, I'm coming down," Jack said, stiffening as he heard a child's voice thank him.

When Jack pulled up at Daniel's apartment, trailed by a couple of teams from the SGC, he fished the key to Daniel's apartment out of his pants' pocket. As he was entering through the front door of the building, a black, late sixties Chevy Impala pulled up sharp. Two young men clambered out of the car, shotguns held in their hands. A stern look from the eldest one shut Jack up before he even said anything. Daniel had a lot of explaining to do.

They kicked the door open, revealing Benny Jones doing one hell of a number on Daniel. Sam and Dean fired the rock salt at him, making him disappear.

Sam, pausing by the closet door, opened it and found Amy there, silently crying in fear.

"He wanted to know where I was, but Daniel wouldn't tell him," Amy sobbed, stealing a glance at Daniel's limp form. "Is he going to die?"

"I hope not," Sam replied.

Meanwhile, Jack was arguing with Dean about what had just happened.

"It was rock salt, not real bullets, see?" Dean showed the General the gun, revealing no bullets, only pellets of rock salt.

"Fine. Okay. But how the hell did he disappear?" Jack demanded.

"Benny dealt with a crossroads demon. He was killed about a week ago after hurting Daniel then. He must have wished that if he died, he could finish up his business with the living, whether if it was doing bad or good," Sam replied in Dean's place, carrying Amy.

"Sir, there's a symbiote in the kitchen sink," a member of SG-8 reported.

"Is it Ker'wa?" Jack asked.

"I believe so."

"Get him in a pitcher. Well take him and Daniel back to the SGC," Jack ordered.

Dr. Carolyn Lam finished helping Daniel as well as she could in surgery. Now it was up to him and Ker'wa. She came out of the operating room and was immediately face-to-face with Daniel's two brothers, the little girl that he had adopted, his teammates and the two Generals. "We've done everything that we can for him. He was nearly asphyxiated four times. He sustained a few broken ribs and some of them have hairline fractures," Carolyn told all eight. "In a couple of days from now, we'll reintroduce Ker'wa and so how it goes from there."

"Can I go and see him now?" Amy asked in a scared, small voice.

"Sure you can, sweetie. I'll come with you, okay? I want to see how he's doing, too," Sam said, getting down on one knee and pulling the girl to him. "Us special people have to stay together, right?"

Nodding, Amy rested her head on Sam's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dr. Lam led them all to Daniel's isolation room, watching from the door as the siblings and Amy walked straight up to the bed. "Sibling love," she murmured.

"Too true," Landry said.

"It figures. A father would be able to spot that king of love miles away," Carolyn told her father.

Smiling, Landry watched as Amy snuggled up to Daniel, placing her hand on his, softly singing a part of a song about hope and love in an angelic voice. Sam and Dean smiled sadly, fully impacted by the words of the song and her voice, both for very different reasons. One for the parents that he never had and the other for the parents, both foster and real, that they had.

_There you go people. I worked my ass for this one to get it out ASAP. I hope that you like it._

_Next time, Daniel waked up and the reetou come for a not-so-friendly visit._

_Hey, do any of you know a daredevil/Buffy the vampire slayer crossover where Xander is blinded and lives that life? If you do, can you please tell me the name of the fic and the name of the author?_


	8. Wakeups and Reetou

Gate of the Demon

... vision

...host/symbiote

Days later, Ker'wa was re-introduced into, repairing the rest of the damage that had been inflicted on Daniel's body, but to every one's disappointment, he did not wake up. Amy, being quite stubborn, refused to leave Daniel's side and sang occasionally, hoping that Daniel would wake up soon. She was currently crooning a song that she had heard on the radio called 'I want you to live', sung by a man named George Canyon. Her soft voice echoed through the halls, causing the personnel present to blink away tears from their eyes. Luckily for them, no one ever asked what was wrong for most of the base had been around to see Daniel and had heard her angelic voice.

Eyes opening slowly to get accustomed to the bright light overhead, Daniel hid a smirk as he listened to Amy singing. For some reason or another, he knew that Amy had always been by his side since he had arrived at the base and that his brothers had come around nearly as often as she.

Daniel! You certainly took your time waking up! Ker'wa excitedly exclaimed.

Please turn it down a bit, Ker'wa. You're a little loud. I'm sorry if I took my time waking up, but I just wasn't ready enough to do so. Daniel replied. It is good to know that you are all right, my friend. I could hear your screams of anger even though you had been ripped out of my body.

As I could hear your pain, Daniel. Wake up now. Amy has been here for days, refusing to leave you alone. Ker'wa told his host.

"Keep singing like that, Amy, and you'll go far in life," Daniel said as soon as his inside conversation was over and done with.

"Daniel!" Amy cried out, burying her face in his shoulder to hide the tears that fell from her eyes, though they soaked through his shirt. "Why didn't you wake up before?"

"I'm sorry, Amy. I just wasn't ready to wake up before now," Daniel replied, brushing the girl's hair out of her face and behind her ear. They talked a bit until Amy fell asleep against Daniel, who smiled. Over the next few days, as he healed up, anyone who walked on that level heard songs of happiness and hope.

Seeing as Daniel had to take physical therapy to get his legs back under him, he was confined to a wheelchair, which he often complained about, though he was quite amused when Jack was caught wheelchair racing in the halls by Dr. Lam and when he was chased out of the infirmary by the threat of one very large needle. When Jack snuck back in, he said that Carolyn had to be related to their old doctor, Janet Fraiser, due to the same threats that they both used.

One day, Amy asked if she could accompany Daniel to his office when he was allowed to work. She used her best puppy impression to make sure that she could go with him and look around.

"Sure, climb aboard," Daniel replied, waiting while Amy hauled herself up on his lap. He wheeled his way to the elevator and let Amy swipe his card through the reader, while he punched in the number of the level his office was on. He was sure that the girl would love it there.

He was right. Amy looked as if she was in heaven. The sight of all the ancient artefacts nearly made her drool. "I'll be in this wheelchair for a few more days, so we'll go look for a house later on during the week. Meanwhile, how would you like to help me translate some of these?" Daniel asked, positioning himself at his desk.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but I want you to be very careful with them," Daniel warned, adjusting his glasses and grabbing a tablet written in ancient.

Nodding, Amy ran a hand lightly over another tablet on another table nearby and froze. Her eyes went large and unfocused as she witnessed the past events that centered around these people in her mind's eye.

People screamed as they were shot down and killed by orange balls of energy coming from very strange staff-like weapons. A stone circle was activated, spilling forth people dressed in fine garments that looked as if they came from Egypt, and others dressed in metal armour with the head of a dog covering their faces. A woman was shrieking in fear as a type of snake entered her body, her blue eyes glowing. There was a strange ship shaped like a pyramid, floating around a planet like Earth, but this one was very different.

"Daniel!" Amy cried out, jerking her hand away from the tablet as if it had been severely burned.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, concern lacing his voice.

Between sobs and gasps of air, the girl told him what she had seen.

"I have an idea. Let me call General Landry and see if it is okay with him," Daniel said, reaching for the phone. A minute later, Daniel was heading down to the briefing room when he met Sam and Dean in the elevator.

"Dude, where are you going?" Dean asked.

Without saying a word, Daniel motioned to them to follow him, which they did without question, though they clearly wanted to know what was going on.

"Amy, I want to show you something. I know that you just saw it in your vision, but I want to explain it to you anyways," Daniel said, wheeling straight up to the window and letting her look down into the Gate room, aware of Sam and Dean looking as well. "That is the Stargate, the Gateway to the Heavens, or as Teal'c and the rebel jaffa call it, the chappa'ai. We ravel to other planets through it, to help keep Earth and our allies safe from harm." He quickly told them all about the Stargate.

At the same time as Daniel finished telling his brothers and the girl about the alien device, it started dialling in. A sudden feeling of dread swept over him. Letting Ker'wa help him to his feet after depositing Amy beside him, the wormhole connected, washing over both host and symbiote with a feeling that the symbiote identified as an alien race "Reetou," Daniel muttered out loud, making his way down to the set of stairs that connected the briefing room to the control center.

"We aren't receiving an IDC and the iris is not responding," he heard Walter state as he ran down a smaller set of stairs and into the Gate room. Using his abilities, he pushed the personnel out of the room and closed the blast doors. He straightened up, blue eyes hard and clear, devoid of emotions or pain. Silently, he psychically sought out the aliens and killed them one by one as they came through the open event horizon. Daniel closed the iris and then killed the two reetou that remained. As though e was located far away, he heard people calling his name and the Stargate shutting down as he collapsed.

Daniel, we need to rest. I cannot help you for much longer now, Ker'wa said.

I know. But I have to open the blast doors. I made sure that they wouldn't open for the reetou, and it'll take too long for the others to open them, Daniel responded, but fell unconscious before he could do anything.

It was well over half an hour before anyone could get the blast doors to open. The guns and defence mounts that had been packed tightly against the doors clattered noisily to the floor. Some people immediately went to clear the debris from the blast shield that protected the control room and the briefing room while others went to check on Daniel.

"He only overdid it," Dr. Lam proclaimed in the infirmary once she had looked the archaeologist over. "He'll be up and around tomorrow or the day after that."

"That's good to hear," General Landry said.

"Um, Sir, I would like to ask you a question, if it's possible," Sam said.

"What is it?"

"Can we read up about Ker'wa? I mean, Daniel is our brother, and we would like to know how he obtained this symbiote. The man who adopted Dean and I knew something that Daniel figured out as soon as he laid eyes on him," Sam asked.

"I'll allow it," Landry answered. "You'll each have a copy of the reports submitted to your rooms in an hour."

An hour and a half later, Sam and Dean made their way to their respected rooms, where they settled down and read their copy of the reports.

Sorry for the very long delay people. We got a new computer and I had to re-write everything for this chapter. Still, don't forget to review this chapter, or any of my other fics if you would like to check them out (and, no, I'm not urging you to do that, I'm just suggesting it, though I'll give you a virtual cookie to you who visit, read and review).

Next time, part one of the reports that indicate how Daniel got Ker'wa, the oldest Tok'ra symbiote. This bit is a three part report from Jack's, Sam's and Daniel's P.O.V. covered in three separate chapters.


	9. Daniel's POV

Gate of the Demon

... vision

...host/symbiote

Report number: 15492231

Report date: 03/03/04

I had found a small chamber not far from where the Stargate had been dug up, as per the tip of an unknown source who had contacted me with the coordinates, and of course, my teammates couldn't let me go alone for fear that this was some plot concocted by the NID. The hieroglyphic writing spoke of Ra's enemy who dared to attack him in public and cursed anyone who entered the chamber. Opening the door, I found an empty room, save for a small urn for a symbiote and a mummified body placed close to the jar. Investigating the chamber thoroughly, I found nothing that would signify any hidden rooms or traps. But it was strange in the chamber. I could hear the natural sounds of the desert from inside, but the walls swallowed up any sound produced from the inside. As I went back to the mummy, I noticed something strange that did not seem to belong there. Laying in the middle of the room was a large stone, decorated with more hieroglyphs. As I neared it, I sensed that I was being watched. Reaching for the stone to read it and to take a closer look at it, my hand was grabbed by a machine, and it pinned me down. Screaming for help, I watched in growing fear as it opened the urn and took out a live symbiote, and forced it down my throat. I soon learned that this symbiote was the oldest of the Tok'ra, one of the original founders, whose name was Ker'wa, and that he and his host had attacked Ra in place daylight to try and prove that he wasn't all high and mighty as he claimed to be.

When I woke up, what could have been hours later, I found myself bound to a bed with NID operatives surrounding me. Somehow, they had found the chamber first and had planted a bug inside, and resealed it. I was told that they knew I had a symbiote in me, and that they would harm me and my team if they didn't get what they wanted. They asked simple questions at first, such as my name, my age, my current career and where I lived. Then they got serious. When they asked about Ker'wa, I refused to speak. They tortured me for hours, but Ker'wa helped me, pushing me so deep in my mind that I felt no pain, even I knew that I would hurt like hell later on. I emerged when Ker'wa was weak, and overheard their plans for me. They wanted me to infiltrate the SGC for them and would use my teammates to get to me.

They brought Sam out first, stripped naked and bound. They hurt her in front of my eyes and tried to rape her, but the powers I had gotten from my childhood prevented them from doing so. They brought Jack in as well, and I learned that they never had Teal'c with them. As they started with the questions again, I became angry and lashed out at one of them, breaking his neck in the process when they moved towards Sam once more, their attitude betraying what they intended to do. I had their attention, and their respect. They held guns to both Sam and Jack's head, and demanded that I choose which one was to die. I'll never forget the look on my teammates faces when I said my name out loud. They were angry like I had never seen them before, not even with the Goa'uld when we went up against them, or even when we saw the destruction of a planet that they had caused. The NID injected me with a modified version of the symbiote poison, and I used my powers to keep Ker'wa alive, despite the pain it caused me. When I opened my eyes after what seemed like hours, I was sweating, but I had managed to get every single molecule of the poison out of my body. I watched as they gagged us all, and as the one I had dubbed their leader, approached with surgical knife. They wanted to cut me open and cut out my heart, the sick bastards. I know I screamed when they started their little 'game', talking about the procedure among themselves as if they were talking about the weather. I lost consciousness around then.

I later came to in the infirmary at the SGC. Ker'wa was alive and well, but was still too weak to heal my injuries. Dr. Fraiser had done what she could to help insure that I would survive, but I was still in danger from infection, or from a small problem that no one had seen. She told me a bit about my injuries, only saying that they almost lost me numerous times since the rescue, but Teal'c and about seven teams from the SGC, including a medical team, had saved my life. My prognosis at the scene wasn't good, she said, but they all knew that I would make it out alive.

I am sincerely hoping that I am able to keep Ker'wa to help us fight against the Goa'uld and any other alien we run across who want to destroy us. He is a valuable asset, and he can probably keep the other Tok'ra in line.

There you go people, another chapter done with, just for your entertainment. I'm sorry if I didn't warn you about the stuff in this chapter in the previous one, but for the next two, expect something along the same lines.

Next time, we find out what Jack thought about this incident.

Read and review, my fellow readers, read and review. It makes me happy, and the happier I am, the faster these chapters will be coming out for your enjoyment


	10. Jack's POV

Gate of the Demon

... vision

...host/symbiote

Report number: 15492257

Report date: 26/03/04

I remember that Dr. Jackson was looking in some kind of tomb while Major Carter scanned the area surrounding it. Teal'c and I stood guard at the perimeter of our camp, which was located in between the tomb and the area that Carter was in. I don't know how we missed it. Carter hadn't responded to our calls over the radio, nor had she reported in after her checkpoint had passed, and we knew that our radios didn't work in the tomb. Teal'c had gone to see what was wrong with Carter while I checked in with Jackson. When I entered the tomb, the last thing I expected to see were two men leaning over Dr. Jackson, and then I was hit from behind.

It was dark when I came to, but I was blinded a few minutes after that. I did manage to see people in uniforms walk in and drag someone out, who I soon realized was Carter. Those monsters had stripped her of her clothes, and she had bruises covering her body from what little I could see. What could have been half an hour to an hour had passed before someone came in and brought me out of the room. As I entered another room, this one was lit brightly, I noticed Jackson laying on a bed, padded reinforced cuffs securing him down. They asked so many questions about a symbiote in Jackson's body that it made my head spin. It was impossible, I thought, but then anything could have happened in that tomb while we were out of contact. Then, one of the men holding us captive, died, his neck broken, judging from the angle. I looked back at Jackson, and noticed his angry look. (Note: don't piss Jackson off. Remember this point!) I stared at him as guns were held to our heads, not quite listening to them as they demanded Jackson to choose between which one of us would die. I could feel the anger building up inside as he chose himself to be the one who died, though I couldn't do anything as they injected the liquid version of symbiote poison in his blood. Five minutes later, 

it was over with, and he was sweating from the physical strain that the poison caused him. They gagged us, and forced Carter and myself to our knees to watch as the leader palmed a surgical knife, and I saw that he fully intended to cut Jackson open. Jackson screamed like the damned in hell as the knife cut into his skin, blood pouring from the wound. Those bastards were so casual about it, like they were talking about the weather over a cup of coffee. I was glad when Jackson lost consciousness since he wouldn't feel the pain as much anymore.

They had cut so deep that I was afraid that we would lose Jackson for good this time around. There would be no ascension for him, only a frigging memorial in the halls of the SGC. They wanted to cut his heart out. What kind of miserable son of a bitch would do that to another human being? As the leader made to do another cut, Teal'c and a few other teams from the SGC came barrelling in and killed the guy that had been dubbed as the leader. It wasn't a long confrontation: every NID bastard on the base picked up a weapon and figured that a quick death was better than life in prison.

Dr. Fraiser ran straight to Jackson once the threat had been taken care of and started her thing. A nurse handed Carter a blanket to caver herself once her hands were free. We were hurried to one of the helicopters waiting outside, engines hot, to take us to safety and to a hospital. Turns out, we were in the middle of nowhere in Nevada. During the ride, we listened as Jackson spoke out loud to someone or something named Ker'wa, and we later learned that Ker'wa was the oldest Tok'ra symbiote who had tried to kill Ra back in the day when the snake was 'God' of Earth. I have to say that this is the first time that I'm glad that a snake was there, helping Daniel as best as he could.

There you go people. I know I'm not updating very fast, but then, you aren't reviewing very fast either.

Next time, it's Sam's turn to tell the tale.


	11. Sam's POV

Gate of the Demon

... vision

...host/symbiote

Report number: 15492257

Report date: 26/03/04

After Dr. Jackson had left to investigate the tomb that we were here to look at, I grabbed my equipment and started to scan the area for any evidence of naquadah or for any other alien substance that had survived in the harsh environment of the Egyptian desert. I met each check point, and notified Colonel O'Neill that I would be venturing beyond our specified perimeter in order to investigate a strange, anomalous reading that I had picked up. He told me to check in at every fifteen minutes, instead of the original half hour we had designated, and to tell him what I had found when I found it. It didn't take too long before I approached the area, and found a small metal domed box. As I leaned down to inspect my finding, I was struck from behind.

Waking up, it was pitch black, and I realized that someone had thought of a sick joke and had torn my clothes off. I was quite sore, and I realized that I must have fought back and had paid dearly for it. I felt like I had gone twenty rounds with Teal'c, and had lost miserably without even knowing it. My hands were bound behind my back, preventing me from striking out at my captors. I knew that the colonel was in the same room as I was when I recognized his groan of pain, and I distinctly remember what he would have thought if he saw me like this. Trying to scoot closer to the wall, the door opened and men took me out of that room, not caring about my nudity, though they did sneak glances at me. They brought me to another room, and I saw Dr. Jackson laying on a bed. He was bound to it, and he looked much worse than I felt, and that was pretty bad, to say the least. They asked questions, many questions about a symbiote that was in the tomb he was checking out. When he didn't answer them, they hurt me, and tried to rape me several times, but some unseen force held them back, preventing them from doing so.

They brought Colonel O'Neill in and they started asking the same questions again. I could tell that the Colonel was confused, but I felt that he had no need to. I couldn't sense the presence of a symbiote in Dr. Jackson's body. As one of those brutes advanced again, he fell dead; his neck twisted one hundred and eighty degrees, clearly broken. I looked at Daniel, and realized, that, in one way or another, he had done the act, judging from the anger burning in his eyes. I gazed on in disbelief, and I hardly noticed the guns that were aimed at our heads, Daniel excluded. Those words he muttered as soon as the question had filtered through my numb mind were horrifying and made my blood run cold. He was going to sacrifice himself to try and save us. They injected him with some highly modified symbiote poison, and soon enough, he wanted to get away from the pain that it caused him. I knew then that he did have a symbiote inside him and that it would soon be dead, which caused me to wonder why I couldn't sense it. The NID, I finally figured out that they were a rogue faction of the actual agency, gagged us all. They spoke of cutting Daniel open as if he were nothing but a lab rat to find out what made it live and breathe. I remember closing my eyes, trying to block out those horrifying, painful screams, and I was glad when I heard them no more, but I was disappointed to see their leader still cutting into Daniel. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, Teal'c and a few other teams from the SGC broke down the door and killed the man who held the surgical knife, along with the others in the base, who had decided that dying on their feet and a weapon in their hand was a lot better than rotting in jail.

Janet Fraiser rushed over to Daniel and did her best to stop the bleeding. Someone gave me a blanket to cover myself as soon as my hands were freed. We ran to the waiting helicopters outside of the base and rushed Daniel to a nearby hospital, where he was stabilized and then brought to the infirmary at the SGC once he was well enough to be moved. It was a bit hard to believe that one moment we were in Egypt and the next we were in the middle of the Nevada desert. I hope that Daniel will be able to keep Ker'wa with him after what happened. I know that this particular Tok'ra symbiote will keep him safe, and will help him when it is possible.

There you go, people. Sorry for the long wait, I had written the previous chapter and had accidentally deleted it and started this one. I thought that I would finish this one and hurry up on Jack's version of the event. And just so you know, Sam changed from saying 'Dr. Jackson' to 'Daniel' due to stress, and she didn't realize she was doing it.

Anyways, next time, a little demon hunting, and Sam and Dean have a little chat concerning rogue NID operatives and the Trust with Landry (They are different in my story, and not to be confused with the Trust, to clear up confusion).

Come on, people. I need reviews. I'll up the ante and offer a frigging virtual house of your choice if it'll get you to review.


	12. Abydos

Gate of the Demon

... vision

...host/symbiote

Years passed and there were no other incidents with the demon. Daniel and Ker'wa had fully recovered and were traveling through the Stargate regularly, sometimes taking Sam or Dean, or both, with them to a relatively peaceful planet. On their first trip through the Gate, Daniel had broken into a fit of laughter when Dean had somersaulted off the steps and had landed upside down against the DHD. Amy, being too young to go with them, contented herself by watching Daniel and his team when they left and came back, providing that she didn't have any school to attend. She had gotten used to the fact that every mission ended differently.

A day before Amy's tenth birthday, Daniel sat awake off-world, staring into the flames of the campfire. They were still searching for Merlin's weapon and had gotten nowhere with the search. They were running out of time and had no clues as to its whereabouts. The Ori had already started to convert many planets to the path of Origin. He could kill the priors using his abilities, which, Daniel had learned from his brothers, who in turn learned from a rogue hunter that these people with special abilities were part demon. It could be the damn truth for all he knew, even though the hunter was trying to rile Dean into hating Sam because he could turn into a killer. Unlike what Gordon thought, Sam could never turn to the dark side, and neither could Daniel or Amy. He couldn't even kill Adria, the Orici and Vala's daughter, even when he had the chance to.

"Jackson, what are you still doing up?" Mitchell asked as he came out of his tent to take over his part of the watch.

"I couldn't sleep. Besides, I needed some time to think about things," Daniel replied, switching his gaze from the flames of the fire to the foreign stars above his head.

"Uh-huh. Let me guess. You're thinking about what that hunter said about your powers and the fact that the Ori are virtually breathing down our necks at this point in time. Am I right?" Mitchell sat down next to the team's archaeologist. He felt for him. It was hard when 

someone came along and pointed out that the things that you saw as a gift were possibly overlooked as something else, or in this case, related to demonic activity.

"What if Gordon's right? What if Sam, Amy and I turn into some kind of unspeakable horror? Or some kind of monster that you'll have to put down? Who'll stop us from killing everyone on the base and on Earth? Who'll take care of Amy is she's overlooked if we go on a killing spree?" Daniel questioned. "Who'll protect Earth when the Ori arrive when we are all dead because of that damned demon?"

"Stop talking like that, Jackson. You're kind are like those funky vampires your brothers ran across when they first met Gordon in the first place. You can chose your path, and change it from what may or may not happen. As my mother told me a few times, 'Fate loves to screw around with Destiny's story script,'" Mitchell quoted.

Daniel smiled. "Thanks Mitchell. That's what I needed to hear," He said and went to his tent to catch up on some sleep.

They gated back to Earth early the next day. SG-1 had the day off and most of them planned to be at Amy's party. Sam and Dean had stopped by and had picked the girl up while Daniel and his team were still at the base. They brought her to a nearby fair so the decorations could be strung up and the cake could be bought.

An hour before noon, Amy's few friends showed up, bearing presents. They talked outside on the roomy patio while Daniel grilled up some hot dogs and hamburgers on his barbeque. The presents were handed to Amy after they had been served chocolate cake with a strawberry filling and a scooping of vanilla ice cream. She received a set of earrings in the shape of a Chinese symbol that stood for 'beauty', a CD of her favourite band, Green Day, a double sided camouflage bandana and a necklace kit that came with a real oyster and its own pearl. Her friends left a few hours later.

"Didn't you get me anything, Daniel?" Amy asked once they were inside and doing up the few dishes that had been dirtied. Sam and Dean had taken off to check up on their previous work at the bar and were due back within the hour.

"I didn't buy you anything, but I did get you a trip through the Stargate. We're leaving in a couple of days. Sam and Dean are coming with us and so will my team," Daniel said and was thanked by a whoop of joy and a bone-crushing hug. "The school knows that you'll be absent for a week or two."

"Where will we be going?" Amy asked as she calmed down.



"I can't tell you where we're going, but pack some cargo pants, not jeans, some T-shirts, a sweater or two, a pair of good boots and a pair of sandals," Daniel answered as he pulled the plug in the sink.

Not surprisingly, Amy couldn't keep still. When the doorbell rang on the day they were leaving, she ran to the door.

"Uh-oh. You jumped in the sugar bin, didn't you?" Jack asked, warily eyeing a madly grinning Amy. "Is Daniel around? Or is he just as bad as you are right now?"

"I'm right here, Jack. Amy found the chocolate stash last night, I think it was. The sugar rush hasn't quite worn off just yet," Daniel answered before Amy could say a word. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I came to say that I'm joining you on your little trip to the present address," Jack quipped.

"All right, we're coming," Daniel said. Five minutes later, he and Amy were getting into Jack's truck and driving off to the base.

The group of eight people walked into the Gate room just as the seventh chevron locked into place, the event horizon of the wormhole splashing forth and retreating back into the naquadah circle.

"Wow. It's even prettier up close," a less hyper Amy said, her gaze fixed on the alien device. She stepped up and through the event horizon, Daniel following her closely, and stepped into the inside of a pyramid. "Is this Abydos?"

"Yeah. I talked to General Landry, and he agreed to let you go through the Stargate after your tenth birthday. I figured that it might be a good idea for you to meet Kasuf and Skaara," Daniel answered. "Yes, they've ascended, but they come back here when we do."

They all exited the pyramid and walked all the way to Nagadah, stopping for short breaks before continuing. Daniel spoke fondly about the city and its inhabitants that he had grown to love for the year that he had lived among them. Sam, Dean and Amy listened carefully to his stories. They knew that his wife, Share, had come from here while Ra ruled and had been taken to be a host for a Goa'uld, and was later killed by Teal'c while she was killing Daniel.

"Well, we did blow a nuke in Ra's ugly face," Jack remembered, smiling at the thought of the look on the alien's face when he recognized what it was.

As they approached the city, they were greeted fondly. An old man walked forward, a younger man beside him at all times.



"Good father," Daniel bowed before the old man.

"Daniel. I am glad to see you here. There are more people with you than the last time you came from the first world," Kasuf said.

"Yes, good father. These two are my brothers who have been lost to me since our parents were killed, and I have found them three years ago. This is the girl who I've taken under my protection when I found out that the man who was her true father abused her many times," Daniel introduced them.

Amy lowered her eyes as if she was shy. She could feel Kasuf's gaze on her as he gave her a quick once-over.

"She shows no injury," Kasuf said.

"Jack, take them to my house," Daniel said and waited while they left. "Good father, that man hurt her where it would not show. He had violated her at a young age, and she still bears the emotional scars from the experience. When she marries, she will be frightened for her first time. Amy is ten years old, and I took her away from him when she was seven."

"Where is this man?" Kasuf demanded. Even though he had ascended, he didn't know about everything that happened on Earth.

"A demon, not a demon like R, has granted him the ability to appear in the homes of others and do whatever he wishes to do to them. We have no idea where he is right now," Daniel answered.

"I see. What is she called?" Kasuf asked.

"Her name is Amy," Daniel answered his question and entered the city with the two men. "I must warn you to be careful around her. You know of my abilities. She has some like me, and so does my younger brother, Sam."

"Then we will not startle them. Come, the evening meal will soon be served," Ska'ara said as his father leaned on his other son. "With your returning, Daniel, there will be a feast tomorrow."

They ate in silence. The dishes were cleaned and everyone left to sleep. With only five rooms to spare, they doubled up. Daniel and Sam Carter slept together, having realized their feeling for one another. Amy had a room to herself. Mitchell and Jack set up their sleeping bags in one room while Sam and Dean did the same in another one. Teal'c set up in the remaining room, standing guard in his own way as his room was closest to the main door.

I'm so sorry about the delay!! My grandmother broke her hip and I had to go and take care of her for two months. She's doing better now. Anyways, I hope to get the rest of this story up and finished for you, the readers. Only two chapters are left to type. I also plan to write a sequel once I get my head around it. I have a general idea, but it needs a lot of work and some research before I even get a rough plan. All I know is that Agent Hendrickson will make a special appearance, only to get his ass kicked and a severe talking to by the President.

Next time, the yellow-eyed demon enters the SGC by the way of a Trust operative, but Daniel and Sam kill him after they sense him from the other side of the gate before it's dialled.

To answer your questions, yes, I know that the Abydonians have ascended, but I decided to play with that plot for a bit. I thought that seeing as Amy would be allowed to go through the gate for her tenth birthday, why not have the Abydonians there? They appear whenever Daniel and his team go through the gate to their home world.


	13. Returning to Earth

Gate of the Demon

... vision

...host/symbiote

The two weeks that Daniel had requested as a birthday present for Amy went by fast. When they dialled Earth at the end of their last day on the planet, Sam suddenly stiffened and placed a hand on Jack's upper arm, stopping the process.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Mitchell asked, staring at Sam, a hand on his handgun in case he needed it.

"Sammy? Come on, snap out of it!" Dean nervously said, startled at the blank look in his baby brother's eyes. Looking around, he became even more freaked out when he noticed Daniel and Amy reacting in the same zombie-like way. He was almost ready to reach for the small vial of holy water that he always carried on his person when his baby brother spoke out loud.

"It's there, Dean. The demon, it's waiting for us," Sam whispered, his green eyes reflecting his fear.

"He's an exiled member of the Ori because they feared imminent death or take over by him. It plans to use people like us to conquer Earth to make it bow down to him so in turn that Ori will bow down to him," Daniel softly told everyone, his blue eyes staring at the inactive Stargate.

"I don't want to be used to kill," Amy whispered into Samantha's shoulder as the lieutenant colonel held the girl.

"Continue to dial the SGC, Jack. Keep Amy on this side of the gate until Landry gives you the go-ahead. Sam and I will go through. We know how to destroy it for good," Daniel ordered his former CO.

Jack, who had never heard such a commanding tone come out of Daniel's mouth, jumped to the task and finished the dialling sequence, sending his GDO as soon as the wormhole was established. He watched in silence as Sam and Daniel walked through the shimmering water-like substance of the event horizon, feverishly hoping that they came out of this alive and in one piece.

On the other side, General Landry stared as the iris closed on its own after Daniel and Sam had walked out onto the ramp. Just as he was about to speak to them over the internal communications system, he noticed their expressions, and realized that they had detected something with their abilities and were trying to accurately pinpoint it. Then he remembered Sam's vision about the Trust operative sneaking onto the base. "Damn it," he whispered quietly to himself and then turned to Walter. "Initiate an entire base lockdown right this instant!"

"Yes sir!" Walter stammered as he punched in the correct codes and keys, informing the entire base at the exact same time when an SF located in the embarkation room suddenly triggered his weapon.

The bullets froze in midair and the dropped harmlessly to the ground. The brothers locked gazes with the man.

"You never thought that one of us spent time with the Ancients, the ones that you consider to be unbelievers, the corrupters of your faith?" Daniel snarled angrily. His voice scared some of the marines and air force personnel in front of him, the tone reverberating deep inside their souls.

"Or that one of us wouldn't fall for your tricks?" Sam continued. "This is justice for all of the lives that you corrupted in your quest to hunt us down and use us to your will."

A bright light exploded from Daniel's chest, consuming both him and Sam, before spearing to the Trust operative, killing him, and the demon that took him as a host. Ever so slowly, the light dissipated, revealing two slumped forms on the ramp and a corpse burned beyond recognition at the ramp's base.

"Get a medical team in there, stat! And inform Colonel Mitchell and the others that it's safe to come on through," Landry ordered, finally tearing his gaze away from the unmoving figures on the ramp.

SG-1 and their guests walked through the Stargate's event horizon just in time to see the medical team leaving the room. They couldn't help but notice the burnt corpse, and Amy couldn't help but suppress a smile. Her nightmare, and those of other people like her and two members of her family, was finally over.

Oh my gosh! This story is almost done. I'll be posting a multiple crossover here in a few weeks' time. It's called _Immortal's Legacy_. Daniel, whose true name is Nyeran in this story, is an Immortal who has lived for over ten thousand years.

Next time, the epilogue to this fic. We touch up on the happenings of Stargate Command and maybe get a hint of the future.

If any one of you wish to help me get ideas for the sequel, finding a title included, email me your ideas and I'll dedicate the story to you. I know that Henrickson was killed by Lilith, but I'm going to postpone the events from season 3 and 4 for a while for the sequel, and that includes Dean's deal with the crossroads' demon.


	14. Epilogue

Gate of the Demon

... vision

...host/symbiote

A year passed since the final confrontation with the exiled Ori member, or the yellow-eyed demon as he was known as back on Earth. Amy, now eleven, had to contend with a little brother. Daniel and the love of his life, Sam Carter, had a child not all that long ago, naming the boy Jonathan Jacob Carter Jackson. The now married couple lived in a larger house that was located closer to the base.

Daniels' brothers, Sam and Dean, continued with their 'job', but often accompanied SG teams on missions whenever they were in town to visit the family.

John Winchester had completely disappeared off of the map. No one knew where he was or if he was even still alive. Government agencies still kept an eye out for the elusive Tok'ra host, and if they saw him, they were to report back to the President, and in turn, he would inform the SGC. So far, there had been no confirmed reports, and any inquiries that were made kept turning up negative.

SG-1 was still the same. The only difference was that Vala Mal Doran had been assigned to replace Sam during her maternal leave, and would continue to do so, seeing as the new mother had quit the job in order to care for the child, but she promised to come in to help them when they requested her aid on projects or when the Earth was in imminent danger.

Daniel sighed as he checked over his gear for the final time. No one had heard about Benny Jones and most assumed that his deal with the crossroads demon had run out on him. Still, even though the man was AWOL, there was even bigger fish to fry at the moment. The Orici, Adria, had to be dealt with. He would be ready to deliver the final blow if it came down to it. He knew that his brother Sam would help with that. With their abilities, it ensured that they would have a chance against her and her priors.

Well, there you go. The final, and very short, chapter to _Gate of the Demon_. I've decided that Anubis will escape the frozen world out of the Russian colonel's body (I can't remember his name for the life of me) and come back for revenge. _Ark of Truth_ will be happening in the sequel as well, and so will Atlantis. I have no idea what I'll be doing with _Continuum_, or even if it will be a third installation in the series or not. If you have any ideas for the sequel, please, don't be shy about emailing me your ideas, or give me suggestions for a title.

_Immortal's Legacy_ preview:

_Nyeran stepped through the event horizon, alone and angry. The teams he had been with had been killed and he couldn't help them. When General Landry had activated the Stargate from his end, Nyeran had filled him in on what had happened and he refused any help, knowing that anyone he sent through would be killed. After the Gate had deactivated, Nyeran had taken his sword from its hiding place and hunted the murderous natives, killing the one by one until they attacked him, but he had won the battle. Taking a breather, he made his way back to the clearing, dialling home and pushing the corpses through before he stepped through the watery substance that made up the event horizon._

"_Welcome back, Dr. Jackson. Report to the infirmary," Hank Landry said, noticing the angered look that was reflected in the shocking blue eyes of the Immortal archaeologist as Nyeran walked off to the infirmary to be checked out._

_After Dr. Carolyn Lam had finished her tests, Nyeran headed to his office to grab his coat, running into the General as he left the room._

"_General, I'm requesting a few days off," the Immortal said before Landry could even speak._

"_I understand, Dr. Jackson. You have a week off. I'll inform the rest of SG-1," The General said and turned around so he could find the other three members of the team and tell them that they had a week of vacation._

There you go. I wrote this preview so maybe you readers would get an idea about _Immortal's Legacy_ and read it when I post it on here. Anyways, thanks for stopping by!


End file.
